Sean Cassidy
Sean Cassidy (alias Banshee) is a Mutant with the ability of Sound Manipulation and a frequent member of the X-Men. Sean is also the half-brother of Tom Cassidy and the father of fellow X-Men members Theresa and Sheamus Cassidy. Early Life Sean Cassidy was born as the heir to the castle and estate of Cassidy Keep, Ireland, as well as a small fortune. After graduating from Trinity College, Dublin, with the degree of Bachelor of Science, Cassidy became a detective at Interpol, the international law enforcement organization. By the time he married Maeve Rourke and had a son, Cassidy had risen to the rank of Inspector at Interpol. Although Cassidy had discovered his mutant powers in his adolescence, he kept them secret, even from the rest of Interpol. However, Cassidy's powers were known to his disreputable half-brother Black Tom Cassidy, who had discovered that he himself was a superhumanly powerful mutant. Sean and Tom had long been rivals, especially over the love of Maeve, before she ultimately married Sean. Sean was assigned by Interpol to a top secret mission which required that he stay out of touch with his family for a considerable amount of time. When he left on the mission, Maeve was in her first month of pregnancy, although neither Tom nor Maeve knew it at the time. Their daughter, Theresa, was born during Sean's absence. Maeve took her son Sheamus, and the infant Theresa with her on a visit to her relatives in Armagh in Northern Ireland. While she was there, Maeve, an innocent bystander, was killed by an explosion caused by terrorists. No trace of Maeve was found by the authorities, and they and Maeve's relatives, assumed that Theresa and Sheamus had also been killed in the explosion. In fact, however, Black Tom Cassidy had been present at the scene of the explosion and secretly helped save Sheamus and the baby. On returning from his mission, Sean was informed that his wife and son were dead. Those who knew that Theresa had been born decided not to inform Sean that Maeve had had a daughter in order to spare him further grief. At first, Cassidy attempted to escape his despair over this news by throwing himself into his work at Interpol. Eventually, however, the still melancholy Cassidy left Interpol to become a freelance operative, and as time went on, he found himself engaged in criminal activities. The legal authorities never had proof that Cassidy was guilty of crimes, but was fired from his job. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Powers and Abilities Sound Manipulation Banshee creates powerful sonic waves with his voice with which he can achieve various effects, often with the assistance of psionic abilities which function only in unison with his sonic power. *'Sonic Scream': ability to shatter solid objects with a sonic scream. * Flight: ability to fly at subsonic speeds by using his voice to propel him through the air and ride the sound waves. * Sonar: can use his sonic powers as a form of sonar (Sound Navigation and Ranging). By sending out a precise, pure note and listening to the returning, altered wavefront of the note, he can evaluate his surroundings in total darkness with varying degrees of resolution. * Sonic Shield: can tighten sound waves around himself or others near him, making a barrier against outside attack. * Vocal Disorientation: ability to change someone’s balance, by affecting their equilibrium using his sonic scream * Vocal Trance: ability to subtly influence people's subconscious mind by changing the tones and vibrations of his voice using sonics * Vocal Unconsciousness: ability to affect the fluid in someone’s ear causing the person to go unconscious. * Sound Immunity: Banshee's hearing and equilibrium are unaffected by his power or other similar abilities. *'Superhuman Vocal Stamina': possesses superhuman stamina in his lungs, throat, and vocal cords. Romantic Interests Friends Notes Links References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:X-Men Members Category:Mutant Category:X-Men: Season 1 Characters Category:Red Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Good Characters Category:Irish Category:Secret Identity Category:Americans Category:Widower Characters Category:Human